


make 'em whistle

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Series: dream alone [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rentboys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: Ruki gets a call from his favorite client.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Series: dream alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661452
Kudos: 19





	make 'em whistle

Sho's two fingers brush against Ruki's lips — they're swollen and cherry red from how hard he'd just been kissed, but if anything, that just makes Ruki shiver harder. Sometimes, Sho lets Ruki have as much control as he pleases — he even lets Ruki _top_ sometimes, after all — but Ruki can tell today isn't going to be one of those days. 

"Open," he says, and it's gentle, but commanding; Ruki complies, taking them into his mouth obediently, and as deeply as he can. He watches as Sho's eyes flutter, and as he inhales, softly but sharply — he has a thing for hands, as Ruki now knows — and the corners of Ruki's lips twitch. He makes a show of it, just for fun, wrapping a hand around Sho's wrist, curling his tongue around the digits and, and most importantly, never looking away from Sho's sultry gaze. He bats his eyelashes, every now and then — he's the picture of innocence, or at least, as innocent as a rent boy can be. 

(It's always the index and middle fingers on Sho's right hand; the ring on his left never comes off, and Ruki ignores the way Sho always fidgets with it when he leaves.)

These "dates", as they're officially called, have been going on for a few months, and though Ruki has never liked to play favorites before, there's just something about Sho that makes him far more fun and interesting than any other one of Ruki's clients. At this point, he'd just be bad at his job if he didn't know what made Sho tick. 

Ruki's free hand moves forward, just a little, to where Sho's half-hard dick is straining against his impeccably tailored slacks. He palms Sho gently, and the hiss Sho lets out has Ruki's own arousal spiking; he matches the rhythm of his hand to the rhythm of his tongue, relishing in the feeling of Sho's hips bucking up into his hand — and, frankly, imagining Sho's hips bucking up somewhere else. He moans around Sho's fingers, faltering just a little. 

"You look so handsome with my fingers in your mouth," Sho murmurs, when he's regained a little bit of composure, his free hand tracing a line down Ruki's jawline, until it's playing with the top buttons of Ruki's shirt. "But you'd look even better with my cock in your mouth instead, wouldn't you, prince?"

Ruki can't help the whine that escapes his lips at that — he wouldn't mind sucking Sho's dick, not even a little, but he also, all of a sudden, _really_ wants Sho to fuck him properly. But that's the nature of his job, Ruki supposes — it's literally solely about what Sho wants, in the end, regardless of if Ruki gets off or not. He takes Sho's fingers out of his mouth and nods. "I'm sure I would," he agrees, with a smirk. Sho likes it when Ruki's confident — and, well, Ruki didn't get this far in his line of work without having _some_ skill. 

He drops to his knees without a word, undoing Sho's slacks and pulling down his boxers. There's already precum leaking from the tip, and Ruki can't help but raise his eyebrows — "You must've missed me," he says, "If you got this hard just from me sucking your fingers." 

Before Sho can tell him off for his insolence, Ruki starts licking at the head, before wrapping his mouth around it completely, tongue swirling the slit. The older's moans are incessant — Sho's far more vocal than Ruki is — and serve to egg Ruki on further; he starts bobbing his head, taking in as much of Sho's dick as he can each time. Sho's hips thrust, his length hitting the back of Ruki's throat, and Ruki lets out a grunt at the sensation. He hopes that the way his body shudders fully communicates the _god, Sho, please fuck my mouth_ that he can't exactly _say_.

Luckily, Sho seems to pick up on the signals Ruki's giving him. His hands grip tightly on Ruki's hair — _fuck_ — and his hips thrust, again and again. Ruki's throat tightens around Sho's dick, every single time, hollowing out his cheeks as best he can while still remembering to breathe. His own neglected cock twitches in his jeans — he probably couldn't come just from Sho choking on Sho's cock, but it won't take long for him to finish regardless. 

"God, Ruki," Sho moans above him. "So good — _shit_ — my little prince," he gets out, in moments of coherency. "Swallow — ah — for me, okay?" 

Ruki lets out a moan in response — _go right ahead_ , it signals. The vibrations just intensify everything Sho's feeling, and his orgasm hits him hard, hot streaks of come coating Ruki's esophagus. He swallows as much as he can, before he takes himself off of Sho's oversensitive member, panting; he then sits back, pleased with his work. 

"...You're amazing," Sho says, after a moment, sitting next to Ruki and planting a soft kiss on the younger's neck. "Do you want me to help you out? I'm sorry I didn't let you come."

Ruki tries to make a sound, but his voice just breaks; he nods, quickly undoing his jeans and letting his own erection finally release. It's embarrassing how hard he is, and even though he hasn't been touched.

But Sho's always so gentle with Ruki, when the younger hasn't finished yet; the handjob doesn't last long, but as Ruki shudders and comes all over those long, big fingers, he still feels satisfied. 

"That's my little prince," Sho whispers. "You get in the shower — I'll have your payment on the kitchen- table when you're out." Ruki nods, and lets himself rest for a moment before going to clean up.

* * *

("I'll be home soon," Sho says, into the receiver of a phone Ruki's never seen. "I'll see you then, alright, Ayaka-chan? I love you."

Ruki's breath hitches. He shouldn't eavesdrop on this call — Ayaka is Sho's wife, and he should respect that, that's how this works, it isn't like Sho is his first married client — but something cold flares up in his lungs before he can force it down. 

Sho hangs up and sighs. This time, Ruki watches as he plays with his wedding ring — for far too long before realizing that he needs to leave, _immediately._ )

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't... usually write gay porn  
> this one's for u horny jamtwt


End file.
